Orinoco Hood part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Lots-O'Huggin Bear
Count Duckula: "Orinoco Hood and Berk walkin' through the forest, Laughin' back and forth at what the other'n has to say. Reminiscin' this and that and havin' such a good time, o-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water, they were drinkin' They just guzzled it downNever dreamin' that a schemin' Stiletto and his hunters were a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Orinoco Hood and Berk runnin' through the forest, jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away. Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day." *Berk: You know something, Orinoco? You're taking too many chances. *Orinoco: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Berk. *Berk: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. *Orinoco: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? (sighing) They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. *Berk: Huh, yeah. The next time that Amos Slade'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Orinoco. *Orinoco: Ha! Stiletto and his hunters couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde! *Berk: Hey, watch it, Orinoco. That's the only hat I've got. *Orinoco: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. *Berk: You know something, Orinoco? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. *Orinoco: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. *Berk: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. *(trumpet plays) *Orinoco: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Berky boy? *Berk: Yeah. Sweet charity. *(up-tempo music) *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! *Dr. Von Goosewing: Lotso, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. - snickering Am I right? - laughing Tell me, what is the next stop, Goosewing? *Dr. Von Goosewing: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Lotso. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... chuckles... ham. *Dr. Von Goosewing: A perfect fit, Lotso. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, Goosewing. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. *Dr. Von Goosewing: And how well King Paddington's crown sits on your noble brow. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Doesn't it? Uh, King Paddington? Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! *Dr. Von Goosewing: (stuttering) A mere slip of the forked tongue, Lotso. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (both laughing) *Dr. Von Goosewing: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Minister Lotso, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... ...so... ...easily. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Well, I was only trying to help. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. *Dr. Von Goosewing: "Silly Serpant?" *Lots-O'Huggin Bear: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) Snoops, and you are walking to Nottingham. *Dr. Von Goosewing: I don't walk. I slither. Hmph. So there. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Movies-scenes